TRUTH
by MooWithMePeeps
Summary: Raven and Robin get locked into the same room to recover from a curse they were both hit from... but the side effects are dangerous... what will they learn? Rated M for mild sexual scenes.


_Truth_

Cussing and Cursing

"TITANS GO!"

The titans were on another fighting mission… they were fighting the HIVE, once again. The HIVE were ransacking the jewelry store, stealing anything shiny or had diamonds in it… which fell into the category shiny… so they were stealing shiny things… only. Anyway… Jinx was blasting anyone that came close to her with purple curses of bad luck while Mammoth was busting open doors to let Gizmo nick all the jewelry he could find… suddenly… the whole room became shrouded in black, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" came a cry and the HIVE people persons cold move anymore… like they were in a black glass cage… everyone except Jinx… underneath the black glass-like energy she was growing angry, she started to glow with purple energy and bloke out of Raven's force field… once she was free, she aimed an attack at the telekinetic and broke her eye-contact with her teammates… setting them free. Robin was the first to act; he quickly got out his Bo staff and aimed his attack at Mammoth, who Cyborg quickly joined in. Beastboy morphed into a cheetah faster than a cheetah could run and tackled Jinx onto the ground, seconds later a flying cheetah with a tail caught with purple fire was seen dashing around with pain… Raven used her powers to lift six or seven cars and a bus towards Jinx, who deflected them one by one with blasts and curses with loud and powerful explosions. But when she hit the bus, the explosion shook the ground and sent Raven backwards with debris the size of coconuts. "RAVEN!" Robin cried and sprinted to where Raven was to land and caught her by the waist… "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah thanks" Raven replied and ran right back into action, she caught a glimpse of Starfire looking jealously at Robin and then at Raven… then also went to fighting Gizmo, throwing starbolts at him like fireworks when he deflected them.

Meanwhile, Jinx and Raven were screaming at each other from different sides of the room while fighting, "HA HA! Raven you wimp!" Jinx mocked as she smartly dodged Robin's punch and kick. "Well, at least my clothes don't look like that they were bought at Party USA!" Raven shot back while putting up a black force field to stop Mammoth's attacks. "WELL! AT LEAST MY CLOTHES HAVE A DIFFERENT COLOR OTHER THAN BLUE!" Jinx screamed, getting preoccupied and got hit in the stomach my Robin. "WELL AT LEAST MY CLOTHES AREN"T ALWAYS PURPLE!" She screamed back, while being knocked down by Mammoth's punches. "THEY ARE WHEN THERE

PRINTED YOUR PICTURE ON THE WENDY"S KID"S MEAL BAGS!" Jinx retaliated on Robin by punching his face. "AT LEAST I"M GOOD ENOUGH TO GET PRINTED SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN THE VILLIAN"S SECTION IN THE NEWPAPER!" Raven screamed after she phased through the cement road right in front of Jinx's face. "You wanna take this outside, bitch?" Jinx said menacingly while shoving Raven near the broken window. "There's no need" Was Raven's slow reply, and she created a vortex in the air and grabbed her magic book out of it and floated into the air. She flipped in a random page a screamed out the incantation. "_EXPRIADORI ENCANA AZI_!" Jinx looked shocked as the curse hit her. She looked as if an electric current had shocked her. When she recovered a few seconds later she blasted purple rays from her hands, which Raven dodged easily, but what she didn't see was that the balls (not THAT ball! Sicko!) of energy were heat seekers. But since Raven didn't know that and the curses were coming towards her from behind, she had no protection. "Raven! Watch out!" cried Robin who was watching from below. Raven turned around, just in time to see the curses coming towards her. "Oh" she said and she got hit squarely in the head, she started to fall, not like a rock, but like a feather. And she was slowly glowing red and was screaming and writhering in the air with agony. Robin jogged towards her and reached out to catch her. "Robin! NO!" cried Cyborg and Jinx at the same time. But it was too late, as soon as Raven fell into his arms; Robin also turned red and fell into the ground… he cried out with pain like he never felt before and the last thing he saw was the smoke and the sound of police car sirens…


End file.
